


Prone to Idiocy

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-15
Updated: 2007-02-15
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Ron's being an idiot. That's nothing new. Still, when one messes up, one must fix it. So, that's what Ron's off to do. He can't help it if he's prone to idiocy. RonLuna.





	Prone to Idiocy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_So take me as I am,_  
Or have nothing at all.  
Just take me as I am,  
Or have nothing at all. 

 

“Oh, look!”� Luna cried, veering the cart to the side once again. 

 

Ron groaned, running a hand through his hair. He grabbed the cart, stopping Luna in her tracks. Luna turned to him, her eyes wide, “What?”� she asked, slightly irritated. 

 

“Luna, stop. We’re looking for food. To eat. Can we stop looking at all of this baby crap? We’ve been looking at bottles and toys forever. And I swear, if you coo over those baby clothes one more time, I’m going to puke.”� 

 

Luna narrowed her eyes at him, “Well,”� she said slowly, “If you were bored, you could have said something. What imp made you so angry? I’ve told you to watch out for them. Is it my fault you don’t spray yourself with the anti-imp spray I got?”� 

 

Ron started to sigh, but seeing the look on Luna’s face, he quickly turned it into a yawn. “Can we just go get our groceries? I’m starving.”� “

 

He started to move the cart in the opposite direction, but Luna stopped him. “Do you have a problem with me looking at baby things?”� 

 

“No, it’s fine. But why bother? I mean, it isn’t like you have a…”� Ron trailed off suddenly, his eyes widening as he looked at Luna. “You aren’t… you’re not…”� he stuttered awkwardly. 

 

Luna shook her head immediately, “No, no. Of course not,”� She gave him a small smile. 

 

“Oh, good,”� Ron sighed, rubbing his temples. When he opened his eyes again, Luna’s eyes were narrowed once more. “What?”� he asked warily. 

 

“Good? What would you have done if I’d said yes?”� 

 

“I dunno. I mean, its not like we want kids, right?”� 

 

“Why not?”� Luna demanded, her voice growing louder. 

 

“Calm down, Lun. It’s just that I thought we didn’t want kids. I mean, they’re pesky and annoying. They’re so loud and, I mean, could you imagine us with kids?”� Ron started to laugh but stopped as Luna started walking furiously towards the exit of the store. “Luna!”� Ron called “Where are you going?”�

 

Luna didn’t answer though. She didn’t turn. She just walked out of the store doors. By the time Ron got outside, she’d already apparated away. 

 

“Shit.”� Ron muttered under his breath, running a hand through his hair. He groaned to himself, looking from the shop to the empty street in front of him. Slowly, he walked back into the store. Might as well get food while he was there. 

 

\- - - 

 

Luna sagged against the wall in the bathroom, looking once more at the object in her hands. The doctors at St. Mungos had told her it was 100% accurate. No mistake. 

 

She’d been overjoyed when she’d first found out. Sure, she hadn’t been entirely sure how Ron was going to handle the news. He wasn’t good with shock or surprise. He was slow to accept. They were all faults of the man she loved. Still, she hadn’t expected it to go down that badly. 

 

True, she hadn’t told him. On the contrary, she’d lied. She hadn’t expected him to ask her. No, that was a lie. She had been expecting the question, especially with the time she was spending near the baby aisles. They just looked so much less foreign now. But, with the look on this face, how was she supposed to answer?

 

He looked scared and worried. He didn’t look like he was going to be happy. Then the little twat had to go and say “Good”�. Why? Why couldn’t he have kept his idiotic thoughts to himself? The moron. 

 

Luna looked down at the little piece of fate in her hands once more before throwing it away in the trash. She walked into their bedroom. She placed a hand on her belly, smiling lightly. 

 

Something slammed shut. She looked towards the bedroom door, her heart pounding with anticipation. Ron was home. 

 

\- - - 

 

Ron staggered into the living room with the bags of groceries. Keys in his mouth, he dragged the bags over to the kitchen where he set them down on the table and started unpacking the food. His stomach growled and he looked at the clock. It was nine. Damn it, he was hungry. 

 

He heard Luna’s soft footsteps on the staircase and looked up. She looked gorgeous with her long blonde hair curled like that. She didn’t return the smile though. She was holding a small duffle bag in her right hand. She looked at the food he was unpacking. “You finished shopping,”� she stated. 

 

“Yeah. I figured you might be hungry,”� Ron shrugged. 

 

Luna pursed her lips, trying not to smile at the confused expression on Ron’s face. “I’m spending the night at Hermione’s, alright?”� It wasn’t a question, despite the tone. 

 

Ron just nodded, his heart sinking. Luna headed towards the door. She yanked it open and stepped out into the hall. Before she closed the door, she smiled a little at Ron. “Thanks for buying me food, hon.”� 

 

Ron smiled as Luna closed the door. He finished unpacking the groceries, keeping a box of frozen dinner out on the counter. It was the only food he could count on making properly with his limited cooking experience. Food in the muggle microwave Luna’d forced them to buy, Ron went up to their room to change. 

 

He trudged up the stairs, sulking in the depressing silence of the house. Grabbing a pair of shorts and a shirt, he went into the bathroom to change. He changed into shorts and threw on a shirt, tossing the clothes he was wearing before onto the floor. He bent down to pick them up, and stopped. He narrowed his eyes as he peered into the garbage can next to his shirt. He picked out the box from the bin and turned it in his hands. His eyes widened and his heart started pounding as he reached into the trash to pick up the contents of the box. He felt the room spin and had to grab onto the counter in order to stay afoot. His head was spinning and he couldn’t quite grasp what was happening. Gasping for air, he ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Slamming the door behind him, he raced down the stairs and out of the apparate-free zone of his flat. 

 

Gasping at the cold outside, he quickly apparated to Harry’s flat. 

 

\- - - 

 

“Luna!”� Ginny screeched hugging her friend tightly. Luna laughed lightly, replying a soft thanks in a husky voice. 

 

“I’ve got the ice cream!”� Hermione said, walking out from her kitchen. She stopped suddenly, big quart of ice cream and spoons in hand, “Wait. Why are we hugging?”� 

 

“Tell her!”� Ginny grinned at her friend. 

 

Luna beamed up at Hermione, “I’m pregnant.”� 

 

Hermione set her ice cream down on the table and hugged her friend, “Oh, Luna, that’s great! Why are you here, though? Where’s your awful husband?”� 

 

“Yeah,”� Ginny said, wrenching open the tub of ice cream, “Where is that wretched brother of mine? Merlin only knows why you married him.”� 

 

Luna laughed, “I told you. Cupid’s little devils come out on Valentine’s Day. It’s a truly satanic holiday. We should all be hiding, not spreading hearts. It just calls them forth and makes them more eager to cause heartache.”� 

 

Ginny shook her head, but didn’t bother commenting on the insane theory. “What’d he do this time? What’d he say when he found out?”�  
“Nothing. He doesn’t know.”� Luna pursed her lips, twisting her hair around her finger. 

 

Ginny handed Luna a spoon while glaring at her, “Why not? My brother may be an arse, but he deserves to know you’re having his baby. Unless it isn’t his….”� Ginny trailed off staring Luna down harshly. 

 

Luna shook her head vehemently, “Oh, no. You know me better than that. It’s his, all right. It’s just… he didn’t seem to excited about the whole prospect.”� 

 

“How could he be, Luna? You haven’t told him,”� Hermione interjected patiently before Ginny could say anything rash. 

 

Luna bit her lip. “While we were shopping today, I started looking at the baby things, you know. Toys and clothes, and all. He got really irritated. I’m sure it’s partially because he was hungry, but still. He asked my if I was pregnant, and I said no,”� She gave Ginny a pointed look before the girl could say anything, “I have an excuse, Gin. Don’t yell at me quite yet. My my, these imps sure are getting around. Anyways, I said no because I wasn’t prepared. The whole thing’s new to me, too. Then he said, “Good”�.”� Luna swallowed hard, blinking away tears. “He said kids were… were pesky and ann-annoying. And that we-we wouldn’t be g-good parents.”� 

 

Hermione smiled sympathetically at her friend, hugging her tight. “Oh, that little nitwit. My brother is dead. Why’d you marry him, Luna? Honestly, he’s such an idiot. Always has been, always will,”� Ginny grumbled, hugging her, too. “Just wait till I talk to him.”�

 

Luna grabbed Ginny by the wrist, “No, don’t. I’ll tell him. Just not tonight.”� She eyed the tub of ice cream hungrily, “Is that chocolate?”�

 

Hermione grinned handing her the tub, “It’s all yours, hon.”� 

 

“Hey!”� Ginny shrieked, “No fair!”� She lunged for the ice cream and fell to the floor as she missed. “Ow,”� Ginny moaned, laughing. Luna shook her head, grinning and laughing with her friends as she tried to put her husband from her mind. 

 

\- - - 

 

“Harry!”� Ron bellowed, charging into his friend’s apartment. 

 

Harry merely raised his eyebrows at Ron, looking up from his frozen dinner. 

 

Ron had to chuckle at the sight, “You can’t cook either?”� 

 

“Neither can your sister. What’s wrong? You didn’t apparate here looking like that to ask me about my cooking skills.”� 

 

Ron ran a hand through his hair and sat down across from Harry. Looking around the house, he whispered, “Is Gin here?”� 

 

Harry shook his head; “She’s at Hermione’s tonight. Said they were having a girl’s night or something. I wasn’t invited.”� He said dryly. 

 

“Luna’s pregnant, mate.”� 

 

Harry’s eyes widened, and he slowly put down his fork. “Ron,”� he said with utter seriousness, “What the hell are you doing here when you’re wife’s bloody pregnant, mate! I mean, I’ve always known you’ve been a bit off your rocker, but–“ 

 

Ron abruptly cut Harry off, “Shut up. She didn’t tell me.”� 

 

“Then how do you know?”� 

 

“I found the box from St. Mungos in the rubbish bin. So unless someone else who’s pregnant left their test in my rubbish, my wife’s pregnant and didn’t tell me.”� 

 

“So what are you doing here? Why aren’t you at home talking to her?”� 

 

“Because, god damn it, Harry! She left. She went to Hermione’s, because I’m a bloody idiot! I told her kids were annoying and loud and that I couldn’t imagine us being parents! She told me she wasn’t pregnant, and I was happy. I mean, me being a dad?”� 

 

“I agree with the idiot part. Why the bloody hell are you talking to me, mate. Go find your wife and apologize. The longer you wait, the more you’re in for it. Believe me.”� Harry’d resumed eating as if this were simply an everyday occurrence. 

 

Ron groaned, running a hand through his hair. Harry gestured to the door, “Go!”� 

 

Ron sighed and trudged towards the door, thinking of what he could possibly say to Luna. As he opened the door, Harry called him again, “Oh, and mate? Congratulations. You’re a dad, Ron. An idiotic one, but a dad nonetheless.”�

 

Ron grinned at his friend, “Here, here.”� He stepped outside of the flat and found an area in which it would be safe to apparate. Sighing, he muttered, “Here we go again.”� 

 

\- - - 

 

“Luna?”� Ginny asked quietly as Hermione bustled around the kitchen putting away things. 

 

Luna and Ginny were sitting on the sofa, hidden under a massive pile of blankets. The three of them had just finished off an entire bin of ice cream, and Ginny found herself having a hard time staying awake. The look on her friend’s face helped. 

 

Luna looked rather mournfully at Ginny, “Mmm?”� 

 

“You alright? You look sad,”� 

 

Luna chuckled, “I should go back,”� she said, thinking aloud, “I feel so bad leaving Ron there. You should have seen the look on his face, he looked so miserable. I was being terribly mean. Did I spray myself with the anti-imp this morning? I can’t remember.”� 

 

Ginny shook her head, “So what are you still doing here. Go back to my brother. Explain it to him. He’ll understand, I swear.”� 

 

“I want to, I do. I’m just so scared, Gin. What if he doesn’t like the idea?”� 

 

Ginny laughed, “He doesn’t really have a choice, does he?”� 

 

“I guess not,”� Luna trailed off. 

 

There was a sudden banging on the door, and both the girl sat bolt upright. Hermione ran out from the kitchen, looking at her friends, “Expecting visitors over here?”� She opened her door to a sorrow-faced Ron. 

 

She sobered immediately and opened the door wider to let him in, giving him a small hug. 

 

“Hey Mione,”� he said, attempting a smile as he stepped into the living room. He turned and saw Luna and Ginny sitting on the sofa. 

 

“Luna,”� he whispered, smiling. 

 

“Thank you, dear brother. I appreciate the warm greeting.”� Ginny said dryly. 

 

Ron looked surprised at the sight of his sister. He just raised his eyebrows at her, though, before turning back to his wife. “Luna?”� he asked, his voice strained, “Can I talk to you?”� Looking from Ginny to Hermione, he added, “Alone?”� 

 

Hermione nodded, grabbing Ginny’s arm and pulling her off the sofa. Ginny let out a moan of pain but followed Hermione out of the room without much verbal protest. 

 

Luna started to stand up as Ron came over. He pulled her into his arms before she was fully standing, hugging her tightly. 

 

“Ron,”� she whispered, hitting him lightly, “I can’t breathe, you idiot.”� 

 

He broke away, red in the face. “Oh, sorry.”� 

 

Luna just smiled, shaking her head at him. “I’m sorry,”� she said simply. 

 

Ron was hard-pressed to remain calm, but he managed it. “Why didn’t you tell me Luna?”� 

 

Luna’s eyes widened, “Y-you know?”� 

 

“I found it in the trash.”� 

 

Luna fiddled with her fingers, “I was going to tell you. I didn’t mean to lie to you, I swear. You just, I don’t know, Ron. You said we wouldn’t be good parents, and that you didn’t like kids, and I snapped. I was terrified.”� 

 

“It was a stupid thing to say. I’m sorry. Even if I hadn’t known, I shouldn’t have said it.”� Ron reached for Luna’s hand, lightly holding on to her fingers. 

 

She looked up at him, “Do you really not like kids?”� 

 

“They are loud and annoying,”� Ron said, pulling her into a hug once more. “But you know what? They’re going to be our loud and annoying. And that makes it alright.”� 

 

She looked up at him, eyes wide and shining, “Really? You think so?”� 

 

“I know so. We’re going to be awful parents, you and I.”� 

 

Luna laughed, “With you being as prone to idiocy as you are.”� 

 

“Hey, look who’s talking, Luna.”� Ron smiled into her hair. 

 

“Oh, our baby is going to be one lucky child. Can you imagine their personality?”� 

 

“We’ll just have to get lots and lots of anti-imp. With both of our idiotic tempers combined?”� Ron laughed. 

 

Luna wrapped an arm around his neck, and looked him in the eyes, “We are having a baby, Ron. We’re going to be parents.”� 

 

Ron smiled down at his glowing wife, “And we’re going to be alright.”�  



End file.
